


Forbidden

by Clea2011



Series: Summer Pornathon Works 2015 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Summer Pornathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The observatory was in darkness. It was where Elena worked, remote enough that they shouldn’t be caught. It was almost safe. But their love would never be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Summer Pornathon week 4 entry, for the prompt 'Forbidden'   
> This also fills the Merlin Writers Trope Bingo square 'Hurt/comfort', Trope Bingo Square 'rare pair', and HC Bingo square 'rebellion'.

“I’m going out,” Gwaine called, jacket and keys already in his hand.

Leon didn’t look up from his book, just nodded, uninterested.

That was what they had been reduced to. Leon probably knew that there was someone else. They’d married too young, too hastily, then grown apart. It happened.

“Don’t wait up.”

As if he would.

Gwaine left the top down on the car as he sped through the city, letting the night air blast away his worries and fears. What he was doing was wrong. But it was more than just adultery. The penalty for what Gwaine was doing, if they were caught, was a slow, painful, public death.

A couple were on the news yesterday, the woman bloated with the Sinner’s Virus. They’d been paraded in public, showing their sin for all to see before the execution. The virus was a constant fear. But they were careful, had medical checks before they’d started the affair. They’d been clean. The woman…

He couldn’t bear the thought of Ellie screaming in agony like that.

The observatory was in darkness. It was where Elena worked, remote enough that they shouldn’t be caught. It was almost safe. But their love would never be safe.

He parked his car out of sight, then slipped through the side door and headed for the roof. It had been weeks, and he was desperate for her.

They’d met at an evening class there. He’d watched as she talked passionately about the stars, seen the way her face lit up at his interest. He’d kissed her later, under the stars. They’d first made love there too, tentative, exploratory, then with fulfilment Gwaine had never found with anyone else.

They both had loveless marriages, but at least Leon was a decent person. Vivian was a spoilt, vicious bitch who didn’t deserve his sweet Ellie. If things were different Gwaine would have spirited Elena away long ago.

Things weren’t different. The law was the law. No interspecies marriage. Different species couldn’t breed.

He and Leon hadn’t done their duty, visited the incubation centre and created the single child they were allocated yet. Two people, one child. The resultant population fall was a triumph for the Empire. Gwaine didn’t care about having children, all he wanted was Elena. But their love was wrong.

If it was wrong, why did Ellie feel so good in his arms? It shouldn’t be about species, it should be about love. It should only ever be about love.

“Gwaine!”

She rushed at him as soon as he opened the door onto the roof, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily.

“Missed me?” he whispered.

“Like burning.”

Pretty Ellie, all blonde hair and blue eyes, always smiling even when Vivian had been cruel. He felt a brief pang when he thought of Leon, then pushed the feeling away, sweeping Elena up in his arms and carrying her over to the blanket she’d laid out for them.

Then it was just as it always was, wild and desperate, both of them eager for the other. Ellie was always hot and wet for him, groaning as he pushed inside her, filling her. She smelled of flowers and gave needy little gasps as he fucked her, moaning her pleasure as she came. He could feel her climax clenching around him, and it set off his own.

“I love you,” he heard her whisper as she clung to him, and when he said it back he meant it. Yet there was something wrong, he could tell.

“Still ill?” he asked, fearing the answer. It had just been a little sickness, it didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t.

“I stopped being sick. But Gwaine…” she placed his hand on her stomach, and there was no mistaking the gentle swelling there. “I’m frightened.”

It scared Gwaine too. But he had to be brave, for her.

“It might not be that.”

“It is, I know it. Men and women aren’t supposed to be together. It’s the law. They’ll say we’re an abomination. They’ll take us to the square, they’ll make you watch me die and then they’ll… Oh Gwaine! I can’t bear what they’ll do to you!”

He held her close, stroking his hand over her stomach. He thought he could feel something in there, moving. She couldn’t die, not his Ellie.

“We’ll run,” he promised. “There’s places we can go, far from here. People who can save you.”

“Really?”

He wasn’t sure. But he smiled reassuringly, and took her hand.


End file.
